


In Primeval Jungle

by Webkinzzies



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: They’re best friends, this is so self indulgent, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webkinzzies/pseuds/Webkinzzies
Summary: Two idiots go out monster hunting at 3am.(notes at the end)





	In Primeval Jungle

 

* * *

Primeval Jungle is a dark place, especially at night: the mist thickened… the herby and mossy smell was almost overwhelming for a commoner.

This wasn’t the case for such a cookie as Adventurer cookie, he was used to the scents of the jungle along with the thrilling action of trekking through marsh and the mist.

* * *

 

Adventurer cookie was trying to quietly pack away his equipment before the light flickered on with a snap behind him, with it revealing a chubby tan figure with mid-length curly ginger hair and oak brown eyes. 

**“ Addie? What on Earth are you doing up at this time? “** He yawned, rubbing his eyes with one hands as they dilated against the foreign bright light. **“ It’s almost 3 A.M. … “**

The blonde headed cookie looked up at his best friend, stopping his tracks as his face turned almost pale upon sight of the other, shoving his hat behind his back. In reality, he wasn’t even supposed to be up, let alone adventurer and even yet in the jungle. Blackberry had made an unsuccessful attempt of telling the cowboy not to venture out there  at night as it may be fatal. But yet, he ignored her complaints and attempts and decided on going anyways.

**“ Fuck... well uh- not adventuring! If that’s what y’alls are thinking, definitely not. “**  He chuckled faintly, looking at Cinnamon’s face only to find a slight tad of worry and annoyance tinting his tired expression.

He let out a heavy sigh at the cowboy’s response, leaning over slightly to snatch up the cowboys hat and ring it around his finger in loops. **“ What were you saying? Adventurer not to crush your hopes or anything but I don’t think your _‘cryptids’_  exist: you’ve heard my sister’s stories. “**

**“ Y‘alls don’t know that! if ya don’t believe me then you can come too! “** Adventurer pouted, crossing his arms at the other.

**“ Well I mean, okay, I guess I could come. “**

**“ Hah! That’s what I— Wait what?! “** The cowboy stuttered out in surprise but by the time he looked back the other was already trotting up to his room to get ready. 

 

* * *

The breeze of the forest rustled through the two cookies’ hair as they approached it. They could barely even see anything a few centimetres in front of their feet: they stopped by a boulder big enough to sit on before Adventurer opened backpacky to pull out two pairs of night vision goggles, handing one over to Cinnamon and putting the other over his head into place.

**“ Wait... I recognise these— “** Cinnamon started before taking in a deep breath. **“ Senior year, Survival camp, we both went and you almost drove the staff’s van into the riverside. “**

**“ Yep! I stole 'em. “** The cowboy mused a bit too enthusiastically at the other who’s only reply was a chuckle. **“ By the way, you might nend this. “** Heconcluded, taking the orange scarf from around his neck and giving to Cinnamon. **“ Wrap it around neck and pull it over you’re mouth - the strong scent could knock you out. “**

**” What about you? “**  The smaller ginger cookie asked, doing as he was told as he looked at Adventurer with questioning eyes. **“ I basically grew up with ’em, I’ll be fine. “** He shrugged.

* * *

**“ Addie! Can we stop for a break, I feel like I’m about to crumble from walking so much! “**  Cinnamon whined aloud which managed to finally to get him to stop and let them sit down under a tree. As they huddled a pathetic pile of small, thin branches to light a fire, a small rustle in the bushes startled them.

**“ Uhhh... what was that…? “**  The cookie whispered gingerly, musing to the source of the noise before the other huddled up next to him in the same fear, keeping shaky eyes on the bushes.

Adventurer’s heart stopped at that second.

He grabbed Cinnamon’s arm and tugged him up from his position, voice raising. **“ Run! “**

The two immediately broke into a sprint, trying to flee from the scene but the shadowy monster had already sniffed them out and was catching up on tail with them, snapping it’s sharp neon blue teeth at their heels and only just missing.

The beast lifted a large paw to slam down on the explorer’s back, knocking the wind out of him and pinning him to the ground senselessly and putting a bit too much pressure on his chest before everyone mixed in a blur of black and crimson. Faintly, he could hear yelling and then the calling of the name… _this is where I die isn’t it? Oh well it was a good run atleast._

 

* * *

Adventurer opened his eyes, the feeling of fabric covering his ear, nose, eyebrow and shoulder as he sat up in a rush and looked around; but immediately getting dizzy and landing back on the familiar pillows of his and Blackberry’s bed. **“Am I dead?”**

**“ No, not just yet dumby. “** spoke a hazy ginger shape as it gently shook him. **“ You almost where though! What where you thinking, making me go cryptid hunting with you? “**

**“ Hey, Hey, easy on the tone there Cinna-bun, you’re killin’ me— “** He was cut off by a cough that shook his whole body.

**“ Well he isn’t wrong. “**  Said a much firmer voice who almost said it in a harsh gentleness, adjusting the bandages on his shoulder just a bit tighter. **“ Where’s Mint? “** The cowboy asked all of a sudden, looking over at Cinnamon.

**“ Uh, my boyfriend? I think he’s out practicing but apparently he’s coming home after an incident with Rockstar: he seemed quite upset. “**

* * *

 

The growling outside of the mansion was fierce and for a second the gray monster put one pawstep out of their hiding place as if he was about to attack, licking crimson from around his muzzle before a dark glowing sword obstructed his path. **“ Werewolf, don’t, we can’t let them know we’re here. “**  The other figure grumbled. **“It’s not time for them to accept us back yet.”**

* * *

Primeval Jungle is such a dark place, especially at night: the mist thickens and the creatures of the night come out snap up any unsuspecting victims into vicious jaws.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hoogh I’m not that good at writing but?? I’m super self indulgent and this is kinda gift to @classycloudcuckoolanderclasso and @kouseiarima !! hope you two enjoyed it!!


End file.
